Draw Along with Blue
Draw Along With Blue is the 7th episode of Blue's Clues from season 3. Characters Present *Blue *Steve *Sidetable Drawer *Mailbox *Squirrel *Shovel *Bird *Spider *Green Chalk Person (debut) *Markie (debut) *Chalk Girl (debut) Summary Steve & Blue do some drawing. Recap Blue and Steve have been having fun drawing and they're invited to grab a pencil and a paper and draw along. They play a game Blue's Clues to figure out who Blue wants to draw a picture of. Steve gets his notebook from Sidetable Drawer. After the demo song of how to play Blue's Clues, Steve was about to look for clues when the viewers tell him he dropped something on the floor. Steve dropped his notebook. He picks it up and saw the 1st clue on it. Steve draws his own notebook in his own notebook. Steve didn't get enough info to figure out the answer. So, they get to draw all sorts of neat things and meet Markie the Marker, who has them play a game in which he try to figure out who he's drawing. They look outside the window for something neat to draw and then share their drawing with Steve and he shares his with them. In the kitchen, Steve finds the 2nd clue on light green & dark green stripes. Steve draws the green stripes in his notebook. He starts with a light green crayon & then a dark green crayon. Steve had 2 clues but needed to find the 3rd clue. Then it was Mail time. Steve gets his letter and inside the letter was a group of kids drawing. After reading the letter, Steve skidoos into Chalk World, where Chalk Girl asks for Steve's help in telling the story of him trying to find the third clue. Steve was about to skidoo back home where he finds a person with a clue on it, Steve draws the 3rd clue and skidoos back home to the thinking chair to put all 3 clues together. The 1st clue was a notebook, green stripes & a person. Blue wanted to draw a picture of Steve. Steve was the answer to Blue's Clues. Steve was ready to be drawn. He just had to pose just right. Steve had to sing the So Long Song to end the episode. The others told him 'don't move' & 'hold still'. Trivia *In the Mailtime segment Mailbox practiced bouncing with his dance teacher juke box from Let's Boogie. **Also, when Steve sings the song, he wore his tan shoes instead of his black ones. **This also happens in the theme song. *Before Steve was the answer to Blue's Clues, he was a clue. *Steve sings the So Long Song as Chalk Girl says Steve, Stay Still Like Sock Puppet says So Long, I Just Got Here from What Does Blue Want to Make. *This is the 2nd episode where Steve & Blue skidoo into Chalkworld. The 1st was the Season 1 final episode Blue's News. *In the Pistas da Blue Version, Blue's barking to the Mailtime song from Snack Time was used instead of using the one from Blue's Favorite Song. Also, Duarte was on the right side instead of the left side at the end of the Mailtime song. *This is the 1st episode where Steve draws his own notebook in his own notebook. This will happen again on 2 more episodes which are Season 3 episodes Blue's Big Musical Movie & Inventions. *This was the only episode where Steve doesn't draw the thinking chair on the notebook which was the first clue. *This is the last episode blue barks no. The other episodes are Snack Time, Blue's Story Time, Adventures in Art, Pretend Time, Blue Wants To Play A Game, What Does Blue Want to Make?, What Story Does Blue Want to Play?, Steve Gets the Sniffles, What Does Blue Want to Build?, Blue's Senses, What Experiment Does Blue Want To Try?, Blue's ABCs, What Does Blue Want To Do With Her Picture?, What Game Does Blue Want to Learn?, Hide and Seek. Quotes *Steve: Let's Draw Another Shape? *Blue (barks No) *Steve: No? You Don't to Draw Another Shape? *Blue: (barks No) *Steve: Well, What Do You Wanna Draw? *Steve: Oh, Of Course. We'll Play Blue's Clues To Figure Out What Blue Wants To Draw. I Love Blue's Clues. Gallery MAIL!! 20.jpg Correio Season 3 Draw Along With Blue.png ckw7bd.jpg NickJrRunning1999.JPG Screen Shot 2015-11-03 at 6.41.40 PM.png Screen Shot 2015-11-03 at 6.44.04 PM.png Screen Shot 2015-11-03 at 6.44.32 PM.png Screen Shot 2015-11-03 at 6.44.57 PM.png Screen Shot 2015-11-03 at 6.45.30 PM.png Our Blue's Clues.jpg|Notebook, green stripes and a person|link=Draw Along With Blue Watch Episode https://dotsub.com/view/98f14024-2b59-4e1e-9ad9-77a9aecea4bb Category:Episodes Category:Blue's Clues Episodes Category:Blue's Clues Season 3 Category:1999 Category:Steve Episodes Category:3rd Clue Skidoo Category:Episodes Where Mailtime Happens Before Finding the Third Clue Category:Episodes Where the Characters Join in Blue's Activities Associated After Solving the Clues Category:Book Category:DVD Category:VHS Category:Blue's Modern Singing for the Mailtime Song Category:Episodes Where Steve is On the Left Side at the End of the Mailtime Song Category:Episodes With Color Clues Category:Episodes Where The So Long Song Is Sung In A Different Place In The House Category:Episodes Where Clues Are Found On Fridge Category:Episodes where Blue skidoos offscreen Category:Blue's Clues before It Jumped the Shark Category:100 Episode Throwbacks